genesis_dna_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Magma
"We stand strong until the time of creating a new world arrives." Magma was one of the first genesis after Julius in her generation and one of the first generals. She followed Julius and managed to grow up to become a strong independant woman. With her inner strength she stands strong in the world to hold it together. Appearance Magma has long blonde hair with a warm glow over it. The warmth of the glow doesn't seem to be limited to just her hair as it also appears within her royally blue eyes. She often wears a kind smile that not only gives her a pleasant appearance but somehow also speaks of years of experience. When someone meets Magma for the first time it is one of the small things they realise. Other than that Magma holds a graceful movement with gentle silent steps. She has a slender build which hides her underlying physical strength. When in a formal attire, Magma will be seen wearing a long flared black dress with the volcano logo on it. From the bottom of the dress sparkles go up in a gradiant of red, orange and yellow and fade out halfway the dress. The dress has a single wide sleeve on the right side that slowely becomes transparant, starting from the shoulder down to the arm of the sleeve. The sleeve has the same sparkle-pattern as the bottom of the dress. People often wonder if the dress wouldn't be difficult to move in but the wide bottom gives Magma enough freedom to move and it's said that she can even fight in the dress, creating a magnificent blur of colors while doing so. In a normal attire, Magma can been seen in black skin tight leather pants. On the pants she wears a white tank top and over that a long open dark red vest. She often rolls up the sleeves of her vest. So once in a while she might also wear her long blonde hair in a ponytail with this attire. Personality Magma used to be quite a frail and scared child, feeling threatened and saddened by the world. During the time she spend with Julius, Obscurus, Kataigida, and Vacuus, she gained more confidence and developed a beautiful inner strength. TBC (Very important. Very very important. Describe as much about them as you can, such as their true self. Try to describe their true self. Describe how they behave around other people, if they're spontaneous, if they're antisocial, if they're moody, etc. Never better words typed by IC, if you want a character that is dynamic and not cut and paste, you need a detailed Personality so I can write your character out.) History Magma grew up in the city Seattle, near the volcanic mountain Mount Rainier. As a young child she once witnessed the eruption of the volcano. She was only five years old at that time and in the disaster, her father died. Ever since that moment she had been afraid and grew up as a frail and scared child. The attack of the earth, as she called it as child, had scarred her and soon enough because of the personality she developed, she got bullied by other children. She became more and more introvert. Soon enough however, she was taken to one of the camps. While she and her mother both thought the camps to be a safe haven for Magma, nothing turned out to be less true. Magma, like others, became the subject of several tests that crushed her spirit more and more every time. It was at that time she met Julius. He was the first to break the endless tears that she so much wanted to get rid off. After she became friends with Julius, Magma got to know Kataigida, Obscurus and Vacuus. Where Julius would be there to support Magma and make her believe in herself, Kataigida would be there to value her serious opinion and Obscurus would be there together with Vacuus to laugh with her. Magma slowly started to develop her own inner strength that resulted in her genesis ability becoming more and more powerful after she turned 18 and obtained it. As everyone of their small group received their abilities, Julius started to spread his influence throughout the other camps. This was the start of the rebellion and war for freedom that lasted 50 years. During this time Magma, like the others, met Coma. She and Coma almost hit it off instantly, like they had been long lost sisters. They both admired each others strengths and they both taught each other how to cope with being women in a very dominant male power pool within Genesis kind. Coma had Magma as her maid of honor during her and Vacuus's wedding. After the war ended Magma fully supported Julius when he pardonned the humans and was glad to work on a future of peace among humans and Genesis people. Thus she was dispatched to southern Europe to try and convince the humans there to create a peace with them. Unfortunately this created another war that lasted for several years. Eventually Europe also surrendered, yet a new group of genesis had risen in Asia. The Dawn. Like the others Magma returned to North America after this. Unlike the others who were send to Europe and Asia again, Magma stayed behind at Julius' side. Helping him out, by looking after the situation in America while he was busy coordinating the war in Asia. She was present when Julius ordered Coma to go on a diplomatic mission to The Dawn. As Vacuus took Julius apart to convince him not to send Coma to Asia, Coma took Magma apart for a moment. It was at that moment that she whispered the following in Magma's ear: 'After I come back from Asia, because I know I will have to go, you have to help me with something.' After Magma curiously asked what it was, Coma only smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. Magma easily recognized what her friend ment with it and hugged her tightly. Even though she didn't think it would be safe for Coma to go to Asia, Magma was relieved to learn that at least Vacuus would join her. When Magma learned of Julius vision and order to send Obscurus and Kataigida to support Coma and Vacuus, she disobeyed orders for the first time. Even though she had to stay put in North America, she activated her invisible field along with meld for the first time. Magma disappeared during the entire time she traveled towards the location of Coma and Vacuus. But as Obscurus and Kataigida were far too late, Magma was even later and forced to witness the disaster from considerable distance. It was during the night after that Magma moved towards the earth's core to repair the damage that had been done. While Julius would have told her to do it, he didn't need to as she already decided to do it on her own. During the first few hours Magma was alone and some say that during that time her tears were the tool to cool down her magma in order to create the permanent barrier. It wasn't long after until Lailaps helped her out. At this point nobody is sure why Magma decided to go to the earth's core instead of heading towards the location of where Coma and Vacuus would have been and it's said that those who asked Magma never received an answer. After this incredible task, Magma gained the very first academy. The plan had been for her to take her academy down into the depths of the ocean where it would slowly create new continents. Yet an unforeseen side effect of the disaster happened, Void Mutation, and Void Beings. Another war errupted, one that was very heavy for Magma to deal with as she never got the time she needed to properly grief. It was also during this war that people noticed Magma gaining more and more strength. Even though she had been exhausted after creating the permanent barrier, she managed to regain her strength and continue to raise it. When the battle started to slowly dull, the attack from space came. It was at this moment that Julius saw his end coming. "The end has come from me, my dear family... I think I've failed you, yet you still stand and honor me. My general, are oath bound to protect this planet. I leave it in their hands and I leave the future to the next true child." It was at this time that Julius took Magma apart and asked her to do the most difficult thing she would probably have to do in her life. At first Magma had refused, stating that she couldn't believe that there was no other option and that she didn't think it was fair that it had to be him who made the sacrifice. It's unknown how Julius replied to this as this is another event that Magma refuses to talk about, even in the present day. Eventually Julius managed to convince Magma. In her Titan form she marched to the highest peak, where Julius activated Icarus Raising. It was at that place that Magma threw her friend at the armada and the moon. Where some would say she aided in saving the earth at that time, she would only say that she did something no human should ever be forced to do. Magma, remembering the words Julius had told her in the camp, never took a moment of solitude to grieve. Rather, unlike the others, she worked hard to make sure everything would continue and their work hadn't been for nothing. In the long years after these events, Magma lived in peace at her academy. During this time her story, just like the stories of the other generals, grew out to legends. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities ''' DNA Ability' '''Unmovable Strength' *This ability is known for being the strongest known physical ability. Shockwave * She punches the ground creating a Shockwave, scales from a small radius to city block level distruction. Play Ball *''' She carries around different metal balls that are bigger then most peoples body. '''Serve '''is the attack she uses one hitting the ball towards her opponites. '''Meld *''' The Ability to "Meld" with her invisible reality. Vanishing, then showing up an another location. '''Invisible Field: '''This ability has yet to be explained, few know what it actually does, only theories DNA Weapon' '''Magma Fist: ' *'Gold Steam: '''Her hands and arms produce a very light gold steam. Her attacks become faster, and she gains more stamina. *'Raging Fire: Her skin blazes with fire all over her body, she becomes even faster and more agile, burning anything she comes in contact with. *'Lava Eruption: '''She becomes able to release lava at will for ranged attacks, or combined with shockwave. Creates eruptions from the ground unleashing scalding smoke and lava. *'Hardened Fists: 'She focuses all of her ability into her hands, creating a hard layer of Igneous rock. This is her strongest physical state without taking the form of a Titan. 'Titan Evolution Magma Titan: '''A giant beast made from magma, some say it has more power then even the biggest volcanic eruption. When she takes this form, it is said that all the volcano's on the planet become active, as if she calls out to them. Relationships *Julius' **Magma became friends with Julius during their time in the testing camps. She realises that he is the reason she is strong in the present day. Through their close friendship Magma learned a lot from Julius as he helped her to grow an incredible inner strength. She trusted him with her life and even through everything that happened she wouldn't lose that trust. When Julius used Icarus Raising, Magma was devastated but coped through the prediction she was entrusted with. *'Vacuus' **The friendship between Magma and Vacuus started out as an odd one. With Vacuus rather dark and strong personality, Magma found herself drawn to him because of her own frail and 'weak' personality (Magma's own perspective at that time). However, as her inner strength grew over time, she became more of a light and gained confidence. Oddly enough, Magma found herself to have a humor that went well together with Vacuus humor, as it was similar yet opposing. Soon enough that erupted in a 'war of teases and jokes' that became the main aspect of their friendship. *'Coma' **Magma had a close friendship with Coma. Even though they weren't related by blood, Coma and Magma were more like sisters than friends. When one of them had a problem, the other one would be there to help. They trusted eachother blindly and seemed to have a mental connection as they could finish eachother's sentences if they wanted. Along with that they would realize immediately if something was wrong with the other person, even if they weren't together. Coma's death was one of the worst events to happen in Magma's life and changed her massively as she could not properly grieve because of the damage done by the void that had to be fixed. *'Kataigida' **More than both Coma and Julius, Kataigida was the one with who Magma was able to have serious conversations about abstract topics like strength and value (and much more than that of course). Magma valued Kataigida for his honest and straight forward opinion, as she thought those aspects were part of the base of a true conversation and connection. Even though she barely shows it, Magma misses the company of Kataigida greatly, especially after the deaths of Julius, Coma and Vacuus. *'Obscurus''' **Being the last of general of the group of five generals that got close before the Void Disaster, Obscurus' friendship is greatly cherished by Magma. Magma likes to tease Obscurus often with some physical blows while he likes to simply make fun of her at times. The friendship goes deeper than this though Magma likes to keep it simple with Obscurus because of his secrets. At times she wonders about him and then never forgets to also protect herself up to a point from possible future pains as she fears that he might become lost in the shadows of the secrets. Trivia *Magma's favorite color is Gold *Within the 3,000 years she has lived, no human being, except for Kataigida and Obscurus, who has seen her cry is still alive. *Magma once explained that her young appearance was like magma, refreshing itself each and every time upon appearing. *She likes to compete with others in athletic games. *She holds her liquor well and would never refuse a Flaming volcano . *She loves spicy food. Category:General Category:Human Category:World's Strength Category:PC